Fireflies
by bunnygirl28
Summary: What happens when Yugi meets over a million fireflies? Based on the song "Fireflies" by owl city. Hope ya'll like it! Dedicated to "pokeshipper409"
1. Bug trouble

_"Man, it's been a long day," _I said as I streched my arm upwards and then backwards. I was getting prepare for bed. I put on my pajamas, place the millenium puzzle next to my bed on a desk. I slowly unfolded the covers and got on my bed.

_"Good night, Yugi," _I got startled but then got normal. It was my good pal, Yami. _"Good night, Yami," _ I returned the saying. I yawned and layed down on my bed. I closed my eyes and began to move them around inside my eye lids. I twisted and turned. I couldn't find a comfortable position, which is strange cuz when I'm really tired, I find every position suitable. I couldn't sleep and I sat up. I looked at my clock: 1:00am. _What?_ I thought. I went to bed at 10:00pm, closed my eyes for like a minute, no, not even a minute and now it is 1:00 in the morning? _Man, time passes so fast!_ I thought. I wanted to go back to sleep but I was too tired to sleep. _Wait! That can't be right. I can't be too tired to sleep. But why do I feel like this?_ My thought was then interupted by someone else.

_"_

_Yugi, you all right?"_ It was Yami. _"Yeah, I just can't sleep that's all," _I said scratching behind my head. _"Was it cuz of all the noise?"_ he told me. _"Noise? What noise, Yami? I didn't hear a noise," _I said confused. Yami went towards the window in my room and looked outside from it.

_"I swear I saw some flashing lights and very loud noise," _he said. I shrugged _" Well maybe cuz you're losing your mind and should stop worrying about things," _I joked with him. He turned to look at me. He smiled. _"Maybe you're right," _ I gave out a small giggle and looked at the clock again:3:00am. I gasped. _"Were we talking for 2 hours straight?"_ I told Yami just to see if I wasn't going crazy. _"Huh? Of course not! That's too much. Why you ask?"_ I pointed at the clock. Yami looked at it and gasped as well. _"Yugi, you sure you fixed your clock last week?" _I nodded slowly yes. We both thought of what the heck was going on until a little, bright light shone from the clock. We both turned around to see it. It was a firefly.

_"What is he doing here?" _I asked out loud. Of course Yami didn't knew so I went to open the window to let the firefly out. _"Ok, you're free now," _ I told it. But it didn;t move. It just sat there on my clock. _"Come on," _My voice began to grow louder with anger. I moved my hand at the firefly to make it move but all it did was flutter up and down above my clock. _"You're just going to stand there?"_ I told Yami. _"Pretty much," _He said smiling. I growled a bit and got my slipper to kill the bug. _"Get out!"_ I yelled. I swayed the slipper but the bug just dodged it and I swear that it was laughing at me. I growled more and threw the slipper at the bug. I just dodged it and shone brighter.

_"Stupid bug!"_ I yelled at it. I could hear Yami giggling but I paid no heed. Then all of a sudden, more fireflies came through my window. _"Look! You got more visiters!"_ Yami smirked. _"Naw!"_ I groan. I wildy move my hands to shoo them away. _"Get out! Get out!"_ I yelled. But then more came in. _"Noooooo!"_ I whined loudly. Yami just laughed. I growled at him. Then I continued my sad method to get them out. _"I quit!"_ I told the cheeky pests. Then, without warning, they began to lift me up! _"Wha...what's going on?"_ I yelled at Yami. Yami stopped his laughing and tried to get me. _"Yugi, grab my hand," _I tried but was being carried by the fireflies and they took me out from my room. _"Yami!"_ I screamed. _"Yugi!" _was the last words I heard from him.


	2. Won't Believe Your Eyes

_"Let me go!" _I yelled at the stupid, shiny bugs(I mean, I like shiny things but I dislike bug's existence) They paid not attention to me and I struggled to break free. I pulled out my two arms and was about to pull out my legs when I saw where I was. I was so high up on the air! I quickly put my arms back where they were and somehow held close to the fireflies. _"Never mind! Don't let me go!"_ I told them. They shone as if they understood me. I didn't want to look at what I was passing through but my eyes wanted to see something. I slowly opened them and looked down at the scene before me. A chill went down my spine but I held the pose. Then I got use to it and saw the magnificent sight of the bright lights of Domino City.

_"Wow! This is awesome! I never knew Domino could be this sweet!"_ I said out loud. Then as I was looking down, I noticed a familiar figure walking through a street. It was Tea. _"Hey Tea! Up here! It's Yugi!" _I called out to her. I guess she heared me cuz she looked towards my direction. _"Yugi, is that you?" _she said. She squirted her eyes so she can see better. I waved to her. _"I'm flying Tea! Look at me!" _I said as I spread out my arms to seem like I was an airplane. _"Yugi?...Yugi!"_ she yelled at me. _"Get down here!" _I nodded no to her. _"Tea, you know that Halloween isn't until October,right? Well why are you wearing a leisbian costume!" _I laughed at her and the fireflies took me away.*_"THIS IS WHY I NEED MORE FEMALE FRIENDS!" _ I hear her last words. She does need some female friends so she can relate to and you know...

I actually enjoy the nice ride these fireflies were giving me. I layed on my back and looked at the star lit night sky. _"This is awesome! But I wonder where these bugs are taking me," _I thought to myself.

Several minutes passed and we reached a quiet place, far away from the city. I sat back up and looked down. There was a clear,silent lake and some fireflies flying above it. There was a nice,comfty place on the grass surrounding the lake. I guess the fireflies knew that was best and began to lower themselves. Just as I was about to get off, they let go of me and I landed on my rear end...HARD! _"F***ing bugs! Why you do that?" _I yelled at them. I could hear them laughing. Strangely they could laugh. I slowly stood up, holding my buttocks(Hehe! Buttocks!)

I looked around. It was so peaceful. Nothing was heard except the flapping of the wings of the fireflies. _"So can you all tell me why you brought me here?"_ I asked them even though I knew they couldn't talk. They just began to line up, one behind the other. I was amazed. They did it so well and without any problems. Unlike with my friends, Joey and Tristan. You couldn't do a simple dance move without one of them sticking their finger in the other's ear and then giving them a wedgie(if that's how you spell it).

I carefully looked at them, wondering what they would do. It was still for like 2 minutes until and loud noise was hear. It was one of those noises where it hurts your ear. I put my hands on my ear to cover them and shut my eyes. Then it was quiet. I slowly opened my eyes and uncover my ears. As I did, I saw the most*super special awesome sight ever! The fireflies were flying everywhere and they all shone their little lights like if they were going in a beat. I was amazed! I couldn't speak. All I did was stand and stare.

_**Well what do ya'll think? I hope you have noticed some of these little stars * right? Except for the ones used to identicate a bad word.:) Well these mean some sayings I took from original pieces of work. The one where it says "THIS IS WHY I NEED MORE FEMALE FRIENDS!" Was actually a saying from an episode when Vivian Wong first appears and Tea gets pissed that Yugi gets good girls attention. Another is "Super Special Awesome" This is taken by littlekuriboh. He's smartness gave birth to the famous Yugioh Abridged Series. I worship him!:) **_


	3. Ten Million Fireflies and Secrets

I continued staring at these amazing fireflies, not wanting to move my eyes away from them. They surrounded me with their bright light. And some things that I noticed was that not all the fireflies' light were thw same color. Half of them were neon yellow and half of them were neon green. I was beautiful! Then I could hear them laughing again. Then they began to somewhat dance with me. I joined in the dance even thought I didn't knew how. I just moved my body however they wanted to. Then they began to show me some dance moves. I moved in the beat they were going in and I quickly learned how to dance like them. I wasn't paying attention where I was going and I tripped over a rock. I twisted my anckle. _"Ouch!"_ I yelled at them. They quickly flew towards me and began to cover up my anckle. It was amazing how my anckle seemed to glow. Then like a miracle, my anckle was healed. I gasped and they signaled me to stand up. I slowly stood up. I could stand up! They healed my anckle! I looked at them and smiled _"Thanks"_

Some of them stayed glued to my anckle. I giggled. No matter where I was tickled, I was ticklish everywhere.(And by everywhere I mean EVERYWHERE! Just kidding! or as I say Kidding just!) Then I guess some got jealous and began to gather around my legs. I giggled more. Then some in my waist. I giggled. Then some on my arms. I giggled more. Then some on my stomach. I giggles harder. Then some on my face. I laughed so hard that I fell down onto the soft grass. I was laughing a lot and they didn't get off. I heard them laughing. _"Stop it! Stop it!"_ I said between giggles. Then the same loud noise appeared again. I tried to cover my ears but the fireflies where still there. They quickly got off and lined up again. I could finally catch my breath and I sat down, criss-cross.

I looked at them to see what they would do again. Silence, awakward silence until they began to come to me again. At first I thought they were going to tickle me but they didn't. Instead, it felt like they were hugging me. I can't believe I'm going to say this but, it actually felt good. I felt their warmth against my skin. Some of them even "kissed" me on my cheeks. For some strange reason, I kinda blushed at this.(Seriously I don't get it. I attract ladies somehow I still don't know why and now I attract fireflies? What's up with me?) Then one certain firefly "kissed" me on my lips! If anyone would have seen me, they would say I was a spiny tomato. I blushed a lot at this. As I looked at the firefly, I've noticed that it was the same one that was sitting on my clock(don't ask me how I knew I just did).

Then the fireflies got off me and line up side to side in front of me. I sat there with my legs strectched out and my arms strectched out behind my back. I waited and they started. They started flying upwards and downwards very slowly. Some of them flew really fast. I guess they were waiting for me to guess what they were doing. _"Um, bouncing balls" _(That sounded wrong)_ "Flashlights? Racing Cars? Light Beams?" _I tried to guess. I wasn't good at playing sharades. But then I began to see them more clearer. _"Raindrops! You're telling me that it is raining!"_ I said really positive about my answer. They stopped and laughed. They came closer to me and I could here them say _"Yes"_ I smiled. Then I felt a drop land on my nose. Another one on my hand. Another on my hair. Then the drops stopped. Couple of minutes later, water poured down on me. _"Holy Sh..."_ I began to say until I was interupted by water pouring harder on me.

For some reason, I didn't even tried to find for shelter. I just layed there, letting the rain run down my body. It felt really good and it calmed me down. The fireflies continued to dance in the rain. They were going so slow. It seemed as thought the planet Earth was turning slowly and almost seemed to have stopped. I had never felt this way before. I continued to see the fireflies dancing. Then the firefly that sat on my clock and "kissed" me on my mouth came to me.

_"Bye bye Yugi Muto. We will never forget you and you can come back to see us in this same place in your dreams," _ it said. _"In my dreams? Can't I come here anytime I want to?"_ I said confused. _"Hehe! I like you Yugi," _it said. Then all of a sudden the firefly turned into the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my short life.

She had a short,pink skirt with a matching tank top. She had glittering,pink ballet shoes. She held a skinny wand that had a glowing yellow ball at the end. She had chestnut, long, straight hair that shone in the moonlight. She wore a small crown. She had the most beautiful amber eyes I have ever seen. She had nice, smooth pink lips that I drooled over for. She smiled at me. She had the most sweet smile ever.

_"I like you very much,"_ she said again. Then she gave me another kiss but I enjoyed it more than the first time. I almost fainted until I got my balance back. _"I'll see you soon!"_ she said as she waved good-bye. I began to grow tears. Then that same annoying sound came up. I quickly covered my ears. As I was doing that, I saw that the noise came from the wand of the pretty girl! So she was the one doing all that noise. The fireflies calmed down and lined up as always.

_"Let us now go and say good-bye to Yugi,"_ she said. The fireflies circled me and I heard their little whispers _"good-bye! bye bye!"_ _"Bye!" _I told them. They went back to the pretty girl and she smiled. _"We'll see each other very soon. We will come back to play again," _she said as she began to fade away. I stood up and stood there until everyone had disappeared. I signed. _"I like those little creatures. I promise that I will see you all again soon," _I called out to them. Then thunder was heard. _"Oh yeah! I forgot that it was raining!"_ I thought. Then without warning, ligthing flashed right in front of me. I closed my eyes. _"I hate lighting!"_

_**Dumb crappy ending. I had no other ending to put. And it is was raining when I wrote this so yeah...**_


	4. Realization

_"Yugi! Yugi, wake up!"_ I heard a voice. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at who the voice belonged to. It was Yami. _"Yami! Yami, I need to tell you something,"_ I told him. I sat up but I felt weird. I looked at what I was sitting on. It was my bed. I looked around. I was in my room. _"But wasn't I near a lake and on top of grass?"_ I asked Yami. Yami looked at me confused._ "What are you talking about?"_ he said. Then I looked at my clock:3:00am. _"Wait! Time didn't pass while I was gone?"_ I asked him again. _"Yugi, what is wrong with you?"_ was his respond. _"Don't you remember the fireflies grabbing me and taking me away?"_ I asked. Yami sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. _"Was your dream that crazy?"_ He said. _"Dream?"_ I said out loud. _"Yeah. You were moving everywhere, kicking the bed, and even kissing the pillow. I tried to wake you up but you ddin't respond until now."_ Yami said. Then I stood up._ "So it was just a dream?"_ I said. Yami nodded yes. _"But it felt so real."_ Then I remembered what the pretty girl said _"you can come back to see us in this same place in your dreams"_

_"Well why not try to sleep again and try not to kiss the pillow," _Yami said. I giggled and went back to bed. I layed down and told Yami good-night. _"Good-night to you,"_ he said. Then I closed my eyes. I giggled. _The pillow was supposed to be that pretty girl but I ain't gonna tell Yami._

_**Well that's it folks! Same crappy ending. But I had fun writing it. I was basically hearing the song while I was doing that so it wasn't my fault. Hope you loved it my sweet friend!**_


End file.
